mi vida en la escuela
by yumitalinda
Summary: la vida de hinata en la escuela,populares,parejas,una caida,un chico,una clase de gimnasia que pasara mal summary entren y clalifiquen


En una mesa muy lejana a la nuestra se encontraban los populares un grupo de chicos y chicas

Que eran conocidos en todos lados ,sin mencionar las mejores parejas de toda la escuela

Hinata!!!! Grito una chica rubia de ojos azules

Hinata volviendo a la realidad, ahh! Hola ino dijo la ojiperla

De nuevo viendo a mi hermano eh??? Dijo la rubia señalando a un rubio de ojos azules llamado naruto que estaba con los populares

n-no dijo nerviosa la ojiperla al sentirse descubierta

como sea! Dijo la rubia tomando asiento junto a ella

hola! Chicas saludo un chico con aspecto perruno llamado kiba

hola kiba saludaron las dos chicas

demonios denuevo esta ese tipo allí decía señalando a un chico azabache de ojos negros llamado sasuke uchiha

hmp! que tienes contra ese chico pregunto la rubia al chico

tu lo sabes ino! A kiba le gusta sakura decia la ojiperla mientras señalaba a una chica pelirosa de ojos color jade.

Tsk! Como sea voy por agua hinata vienes??

s-si! Dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento

hinata reviso cada uno de sus bolsas , pero erro en la búsqueda de dinero ,demonios pensó pero lo tenia aquí lo juro! Cuando alguien le golpeo levemente la espalda entonces ella volteo y allí se encontraba el chico azabache de la mesa de los populares con el billete en la mano

esto es tuyo dijo el chico

g-gracias dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el

hmp! Dijo el chico mientras se retiraba del lugar, ella solo se detuvo a ver como el se retiraba

que paso? Pregunto kiba

n-nada kiba respondió ella mientras se dirigía a su asiento nuevamente

los chicos dispusieron a comer sus alimentos cuando un chico regordete saludo

h-o-l-a chicos! Decia mientras comia una bolsa de papas fritas

a si que eres una verdadera molestia decia un chico con cabeza de piña tras el

hola saludaron los chicos en la mesa , todos estaban allí excepto un chico que acababa de llegar un chico con gafas oscuras y cuello alto

hola sino saludaron todos

buenos días chicos dijo el

emm discúlpenme chicos pero tengo muchas cosas que terminar dijo la ojiperla mientras se levantaba de su asiento

si yo voy contigo dijo la rubia levantándose tras ella

las chicas caminaban de pasillo en pasillo silenciosamente hasta que ino rompió el silencio y dijo hinata te ves mal hace 2 semanas que te pasa?

n-no es nada ino , es solo que a veces estoy muy ocupada decia la chica mientras caminaba hacia un casillero

hinata? Decia la chica recostándose en un casillero a la par del de hinata mientras ella lo abria.

Enserio ino no es nada decia la chica mientras tomaba unos libros de su casillero y lo cerraba

Ino la miraba detenidamente cuando de pronto la chica se desplomo

Pero algo detuvo su caída , ino alzo la vista y vio a sasuke uchiha deteniendo a su amiga

Gracias dijo la rubia por hinata

No hay porque ahora porque no la llegamos a la enfermería dijo el azabache mientras acomodaba a la hyuga en sus brazos

Ino y sasuke se dirijieron a la enfermería en donde la revisaron detenidamente mientras ino estaba desesperada al no sabes que había ocasionado el desmayo de su amiga , mientras sasuke esperaba sentado en una banca.

Cuando al fin salió la enfermera

Y como esta? Pregunto la rubia

Su amiga esta bien solo necesita reposo, y esperar a que reaccione para que me diga que fue lo que ocurrió.

Yo estaba con ella yo le puedo describir algo dijo la rubia

Perfecto ven conmigo dijo la enfermera, tu dijo señalando a sasuke quedate con la chica mientras vuelvo dijo la enfermera

Esta bien respondió el chico.

Ino y la enfermera se marcharon mientras sasuke se quedo allí con una completa desconocida

Cuando hinata empezó a reaccionar

Como estas? Pregunto el

b-bien p-ero q-que hago aquí! Decia alterada la chica al ver en donde se encontraba

tranquila , estas en la enfermería dijo el chico tratando de calmarla.

Y tu que haces aquí? No tienes clases? Pregunto nuevamente la ojiperla

Tsk! Para que ver la cara de sakura !

La chica lo vio fijamente al no entender el comentario de el chico

Pe-pero ella es tu novia! Dijo la chica

Hmp! Ni me lo menciones ella solo… solo es una molestia! Dijo el chico

m-molestia?

Si ella no me gusta , es mas ni siquiera me agrada, es solo una molestia.

La chica entonces lo comprendió. Ya veo! Dijo al fin la ojiperla

El uchiha entonces pregunto , como te llamas?

Hinata hyuga respondió la chica y tu pregunto?

Sasuke uchiha dijo el chico

Dime porque te desmayaste hyuga?

n-n o lo se uchiha-san

pues deves tener algo nadie se desmaya asi porque si

la hyuga lo vio y pensó tiene mucha razón

ring-ring sono el timbre

ese es el timbre de clases ? pregunto la chica

si respondió el

ella se levanto de la camilla y se dirigió a la puerta el solo se inclino por seguirla

la chica entro a una clase llena de artículos de arte

que haces no nos toca arte, dijo molesto el chico

hinata lo vio, recordando todo su horario

cierto! Dijo saliendo de la clase

entonces fue a los vestidores de mujeres , sasuke se detuvo no quería que pensaran que era un pervertido o algo por el estilo pero por alguna razón le preocupaba que la chica resbalara o se volviera a desmayar entonces opto por entrar para su suerte no había ninguna chica solo el y hinata allí.

Hinata se encontraba lavándose el rostro con abundante agua cuando el entro

Demonios te quieres ahogar o algo por el estilo dijo el chico mientras apagaba el grifo de agua

Hinata entonces pregunto ¿Por qué me sigues?

El chico se sonrojo y dijo pues porque me preocupas!

Ppero no me conoces? Como te puedo preocupar

Sabes? Tienes razón es solo que …

Que..?

Que tu me das confianza y me agradas

Gracias supongo pero los populares no lo aceptaran

Pues si para tener tu amistad necesito renunciar a ellos lo hare

Hinata lo vio atónita y dijo eres el primero que hace algo lindo por mi


End file.
